


We Pick Ourselves Undone [Tradução PT-BR]

by ReadMeRight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Zombies, mention!chanhun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadMeRight/pseuds/ReadMeRight
Summary: O zumbi Kyungsoo é um fracasso na vida amorosa. A maioria das pessoas, apesar de também serem monstros macabros, ficam aterrorizadas por ele. Seguindo o conselho de seu melhor amigo, ele faz o que qualquer pessoa faria e se inscreve em um site de namoro online. Lá ele conhece Jongin, um jovem vampiro que até mesmo possui um poodle zumbi chamado Monggu. Kyungsoo pensa, enquanto clica no perfil do vampiro, que talvez, apenas talvez, essa finalmente seja a sua grande chance no amor.





	We Pick Ourselves Undone [Tradução PT-BR]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Pick Ourselves Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328796) by [crownjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules). 



> Olá, gente! Estamos muito felizes por finalmente postar nosso primeiro projeto. Sigam a gente aqui no ao3 e no wattpad pra não perder nenhuma atualização. E não se esqueçam de visitar a obra original no link acima, dar muito carinho para a autora e deixar kudos! Boa leitura :)
> 
> ###### Equipe de tradução
> 
> Erika (seokieeya)  
> Lorena (não tem tt)  
> Marcelly (whyounini)  
> Paloma (yougot7jams)  
> Rapha (madamebutterfl_)
> 
> ###### Equipe de revisão
> 
> Erika (seokieeya)  
> Paloma (yougot7jams)  
> Thainá (sweetiekaisoo)  
> Vitória (VickSs27)  
> Rapha (madamebutterfl_)
> 
> ###### Nossas plataformas de postagem:
> 
> [Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP)
> 
> ###### Nossas redes sociais:
> 
> Para ficar por dentro das novidades: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/projetormr)  
> Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)

**Capítulo Único**

Kyungsoo é inteligente, ok? Ele é. Mesmo que ele seja um zumbi e zumbis estejam mortos. E ele também não está apodrecendo. Kyungsoo está morto e ele é um zumbi, mas ele definitivamente não está apodrecendo. Mas já que ele é um zumbi, ele é um pouco lento. Fisicamente. De novo, ele é inteligente. No entanto, os outros monstros não estão “de boa” com isso; para eles, zumbis são estúpidos. E lentos. Estúpidos, e lentos, e apodrecendo. E eles comem cérebros. Nojento.

Ele deseja ser melhor organizando seus pensamentos. Porque ele tem muito a dizer. Mas sua boca nem sempre coopera e suas palavras saem de forma embolada. A consequência disso é que Kyungsoo não tem muitos amigos. Ele não consegue um encontro. Mas, mesmo assim, isso não o impediria de continuar tentando.

🧠

Kyungsoo está apenas cavando seu lobo temporal quando Minseok quebra seu coração. Bem, ele não está apaixonado por Minseok ainda, mas ele sente que pode se apaixonar com o tempo. Se ele ao menos tivesse a chance.

“Kyungsoo, eu não acho que isso vai funcionar.” Minseok suspira, um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto. Ele está olhando o prato de cérebros de Kyungsoo. “Nós somos apenas muito diferentes.”

Milhões de pensamentos passam pela cabeça de Kyungsoo. Como, por exemplo, que é provavelmente por causa dos cérebros que Minseok vai finalmente dizer a ele o quão nojento ele pensou que Kyungsoo era esse tempo todo. Ele quer dizer que cérebros são uma iguaria zumbi e ele apenas come de lojas porque não quer matar por eles. Que cozinhá-los traz memórias de sua mãe. Dela na cozinha, mostrando a Kyungsoo todos os segredos que sua própria mãe lhe ensinou. Ele quer dizer a Minseok o quão cuidadoso ele foi em frente a ele porque ele não queria assustá-lo. Como ele apertava seus pontos toda manhã, e os refazia todas as semanas. Como ele finalmente teve coragem de pedir seu prato favorito porque ele pensou que Minseok fosse diferente.

O lobisomem vinha sendo gentil com ele até então. A maioria dos monstros tendem a atravessar a rua apenas se o virem andando em sua direção, mas Minseok nunca pareceu ter esse problema. Além disso, ele era bonito e bem definido. Claro, ele cheirava a cachorro molhado sempre que chovia, mas o amor é cego (e sem olfato).

Instantaneamente ele pergunta: “É porque eu sou um zumbi?” Atordoado como sempre. “Porque...” Kyungsoo remexe a comida no prato, incapaz de terminar a frase.

“Eu- Bem...” Minseok engole em seco, olhando ao redor por uma rota de escape. “Não são só os cérebros, ok? Sua pele é meio, quero dizer, você está morto, certo? Sua pele não vai cair ou algo do tipo?” Minseok quase murmura a última parte, como se soubesse que está sendo ofensivo, mas agora é tarde demais para retirar o que disse.

De repente, Kyungsoo se levanta e se afasta da mesa. “Eu entendo. Eu sou um zumbi. Eu estou morto e apodrecendo. Está tudo bem. De verdade.” Mas ele não entende, e não está tudo bem, não mesmo. Por que ser um zumbi seria tão diferente de qualquer outro monstro? Vampiros e fantasmas, e múmias, eles estão todos mortos também. Minseok é um lobisomem. Ele realmente nunca havia provado nenhuma sede de sangue?

Kyungsoo se vira e sai do restaurante. Seu prato de cérebros meio comido fica ali, encarando o rosto de Minseok.

🧠

Ele liga para Chanyeol assim que ele sai do restaurante.

“Yeol, eu sou nojento?” Ele pergunta sem maiores explicações quando Chanyeol atende no segundo toque.

“Kyungsoo? O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu?” A voz normalmente estrondosa de Chanyeol está um pouco estática no celular, mas conforta Kyungsoo mesmo assim.

“Eu sou feio?” Ele chuta uma pedra na calçada porque está no humor de sentir pena dele mesmo. “Ninguém quer me beijar. Você nem me beija. Você é meu melhor amigo.”

Chanyeol ri do outro lado da linha. “Você está certo, eu não beijaria, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você ser um zumbi. É porque você não me aguentaria.” Kyungsoo resmunga, mexendo nos pontos que estão mantendo seu dedão preso à sua mão. “Ei, por que você não me encontra no  _ The Witches Brew _ em dez minutos? Eu te pago uma bebida pra te animar!”

“Sim, tudo bem. Te vejo lá.” Kyungsoo desliga e faz seu caminho para encontrar Chanyeol. Se ele não tem mais ninguém, ao menos ele tem Chanyeol. 

🧠

O interior mal iluminado do  _ The Witches Brew _ recebe Kyungsoo com uma explosão de ar quente quando ele abre a porta. O lugar é conhecido por receber todos os tipos de monstros e Kyungsoo sempre esteve grato por não ser encarado ali. Ele acena para o barman, Baekhyun, que acena amigavelmente de volta. Ele caminha até o seu (e de Chanyeol também) lugar de costume, escondido no canto.

Ele deveria ter esperado a presença de Sehun ali. Sehun é basicamente uma extensão de Chanyeol. Uma múmia e um sereiano podem parecer um par estranho, mas eles estiveram repugnantemente apaixonados desde a escola e continuam fortemente apaixonados. Kyungsoo supõe que Sehun é seu melhor amigo também, e o traço de um sorriso aparece em seu rosto quando Sehun se anima com a visão do zumbi.

Ele mal escorrega para a mesa em frente ao casal antes de Chanyeol empurrar uma caneca de cerveja na direção de Kyungsoo, a compreensão visível em seu rosto.

“Ei, cara, como está o Minseok?” Sehun pergunta. Evidentemente, Chanyeol não havia preparado o namorado para o passeio, e dá um chute rápido nas canelas de Sehun por baixo da mesa. “Ow, pra que iss- Oh... Oh! Eu sinto muito Kyungsoo, eu não sabia.” 

Kyungsoo solta um grunhido, embora sua mãe tenha lhe dito que é inapropriado. Ele está cansado de manter as aparências e fingir que não é um zumbi.

Os dois amigos o encaram de forma simpática. “Quer falar sobre isso?” Chanyeol pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.

“Ele disse que eu estava apodrecendo.”

“Aquele filho da mãe, eu vou matar ele!”

“Amor, você nem consegue andar na rua sem tropeçar nas suas ataduras. Como vai matar um lobisomem?” Sehun repreende.

“Você pode me ajudar a atraí-lo.” Chanyeol pisca sem vergonha para o namorado. “Assim eu o estrangulo com minhas ataduras.” 

“Eu apenas uso meus poderes para encantar homens bonitos, e eu já encantei o mais bonito de todos.” Sehun praticamente ronrona.

Kyungsoo pigarreia alto. “Vocês dois. Apaixonados. Não ajudando.”

Sehun se endireita de onde ele está inclinado para o lado de Chanyeol e conserta a bandagem da sua testa que está caída sobre os olhos. “Certo.”

Kyungsoo dá um longo gole na sua cerveja, inclinando para trás até que a caneca esteja vazia.

“Você já ouviu falar em  _ MonsterMeet.com _ ?” Sehun diz de repente.

Chanyeol chuta o namorado novamente por baixo da mesa. “Talvez ele não deva—” 

“Não, o que é isso?” Kyungsoo se demonstra interessado.

Sehun continua, sob o olhar cauteloso de Chanyeol: “É um site de encontros! Meu amigo Zitao conheceu um feiticeiro super gostoso lá. Você deveria tentar.” 

Kyungsoo grunhe. “Por que não?”

🧠

Logo que entra em seu apartamento, Kyungsoo chuta os sapatos fora e desaba na própria cama, pensando no que Sehun havia lhe dito.

Ele abre seu laptop e digita o endereço. Quando o site abre, ele encontra um fundo preto e um título que diz:  _ MonsterMeet.com: Existe alguém assustador para todo mundo! _ Kyungsoo revira os olhos, mas depois clica em “criar perfil” de qualquer maneira.

Ele acabou de adicionar os toques finais (uma selfie que ele tirou com Chanyeol no Halloween do ano passado e que ele acha que saiu muito bem) e está pensando em encerrar a noite, mas a curiosidade o faz querer olhar alguns perfis. Uma parte dele se sente mal. Ele estava num encontro com Minseok há apenas algumas horas, mas então a dor de suas palavras volta e ele já não se sente mais tão mal.

Embora já esperasse por isso, ele não se sente bem quando passa por perfis que pedem aos usuários que não mandem mensagem se forem zumbis. O perfil de uma fada até diz que “preferia alguém que não lanchasse cérebros.” 

Kyungsoo está tão acostumado ao preconceito que fica mais ofendido pela fada pensar que cérebros são simples lanches, em vez de raras iguarias que eles realmente são. Ele está quase perdendo a esperança e se prepara para enviar a Sehun alguns emojis irritados quando seus olhos captam um perfil de um vampiro de aparência sofisticada. O perfil não diz nada sobre zumbis, então ele clica. 

> **Kim Jongin**
> 
> **_Espécie:_ ** _ Vampiro _
> 
> **_Procurando por:_ ** _ Amor :) _
> 
> **_Hobbies:_ ** _ ler, tricotar, brincar com meu cachorro Monggu, apreciar um bloody mary de vez em quando _
> 
> **_Gosto:_ ** _ animais, vídeos de dança, sorrir para estranhos no metrô _
> 
> **_Não gosto:_ ** _ animais tristes, camisas de gola V, palavras que não são escritas como soam _

Kyungsoo lê o perfil de Kim Jongin e está tendo trabalho para combinar as palavras com a foto de perfil. Na foto preta e branca é um vampiro bonito com uma postura reta e expressão firme. Honestamente, é um pouco intimidador. Ele provavelmente é um daqueles vampiros de um clã de centenas de anos que é rico demais. Kyungsoo clica para ver mais fotos. A maioria é parecida, até que ele encontra a última foto do perfil de Kim jongin. Essa foto é muito diferente das outras e é o que Kyungsoo pode apenas descrever como  _ fofa _ .

Jongin está deitado do lado de fora, vestindo um suéter azul bebê com mangas muito grandes e está sorrindo para a câmera, suas presas brilhando no sol. Enrolado no seu colo está um pequeno poodle zumbi, e Kyungsoo se derrete. Ele se pergunta por que Jongin se incomodou de colocar as outras fotos se a que realmente importava estava no final. O jeito como o vampiro está abraçado ao poodle dá a Kyungsoo a coragem que ele precisava para mandar uma mensagem.

> _ Olá, Jongin. Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo, embora eu ache que você pode ver isso no meu perfil. Eu vi o seu perfil e sua foto com seu cachorro é realmente fofa ^_^ Eu sou um zumbi também, na verdade!! Espero que isso não seja um problema pra você. Você parece interessante e eu espero poder conhecer mais de você. _

Antes que a coragem suma, Kyungsoo pressiona o botão de enviar, desliga o laptop e o afasta. 

Na manhã seguinte, Kyungsoo faz o seu melhor para ficar calmo enquanto checa seu perfil por mensagens, esperando que tenha uma resposta de Kim Jongin. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver 5 novas mensagens esperando por ele. Depois de uma inspeção, acabou percebendo que duas mensagens eram spam, uma era alguém que acidentalmente clicou no perfil dele achando que ele era Chanyeol, uma de um demônio estranho que parecia ter fetiche em zumbis, então ele rapidamente deletou esses. E por último, entretanto, seu bilhete dourado. Kyungsoo criou coragem para abri-lo.

Para a sua surpresa, Jongin abusava dos emojis. A mensagem começava com um simples “Oi Kyungsoo!!!!!” seguido de três carinhas envergonhadas, um anjo e um coração rosa com um laço nele, e continuava com “Eu estou muito feliz que você me mandou uma mensagem, eu nunca conheci um zumbi além do meu cachorro. Por sinal, o nome dele é Monggu!! Eu aposto que você vai gostar dele, ele adora conhecer pessoas novas.” Isso veio acompanhado de emojis de cachorros e olhos com corações alternados umas cinco vezes cada um. “Eu adoraria conhecer você, talvez nós pudéssemos nos encontrar algum dia?” A mensagem termina com o número do telefone de Jongin, mais dois emojis envergonhados e um coração vermelho.

Kyungsoo não acha que seu coração aguenta, mas salva o número de Jongin em seu telefone, e já que é sábado, ele agoniza toda a tarde até a noite sobre o que enviar para Jongin.

🧠

Kyungsoo passou o dia todo encarando a caixa de mensagem. Tudo que ele conseguiu digitar foi um mísero:

> _Kyungsoo: Oi, Jongin. Aqui é o Kyungsoo do MonsterMeet!_ _Espero que você esteja bem._ _Estou feliz que tenha me mandado mensagem :)_

No final, apenas enviou porque não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele era muito ruim naquilo.

> _Jongin: omg, Kyungsoo!_ _É o_ _Jongin!_ _[carinha sorrindo] [carinha_ _sorridente]_
> 
> _Jongin:_ _espera, você já sabia disso [macaco cobrindo os olhos x3]_

Kyungsoo odeia a parte de se conhecer. As perguntas são sempre tão entediantes e estranhas. Especialmente para ele. O estágio de conhecer outra pessoa é realmente a única coisa que ele sabe. Em um esforço para pular essa etapa, Kyungsoo decide que vai passar por isso de uma vez só.

> _Kyungsoo: Como você está?_ _Tenho estado ocupado com o trabalho ultimamente._ _Você conhece_ _todas_ _aquelas perguntas chatas de primeiro encontro, certo?_ _Vamos tirá-las do caminho agora._ _Minha cor favorita é vermelho (mais puxado para o vinho, porque me lembra do cobertor que minha mãe tricotou para mim quando eu tinha seis anos)._ _Minha estação favorita é o inverno porque gosto de me agasalhar._ _Eu curto ouvir R &B e tenho um irmão._
> 
> _ Jongin: woah… _

Talvez isso tenha sido um erro e talvez tenha sido muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Kyungsoo começa a elaborar um pedido de desculpas para perguntar se ele pode começar de novo, mas Jongin responde antes que possa pensar em alguma coisa.

> _Jongin: minha cor favorita é roxo porque é bonito._ _Eu gostaria de ter uma razão legal como você [cara de choro] e concordo!_ _Você_ _não_ _acha que todo mundo parece super fofo embrulhado em seus cachecóis e chapéus?_ _Isso_ _me faz sentir quentinho por dentro._ _Eu sou_ _um sanguessuga por música pop ([cara com lágrimas de alegria] entendeu?) e sou filho único._

Bom, eles certamente tiraram as perguntas chatas de primeiro encontro do caminho. Mas desde que Jongin enviou a última mensagem, Kyungsoo não tem ideia de como responder. Ele até bateu a cabeça numa parede. Droga. Talvez ele simplesmente não tenha sido feito para nenhum tipo de relacionamento.

Assim que esse pensamento passa por sua mente, Jongin lhe envia outra mensagem.

> _ Jongin: [imagem] aliás, Monggu está dizendo oi!!! _

Uau, já estão trocando selfies. Jongin está sorrindo para ele na foto, o rosto aconchegado perto de seu cachorro zumbi. Kyungsoo salva e define como foto do contato de Jongin.

Se o Kim estava esperando por uma selfie como resposta, ele iria ficar decepcionado. Kyungsoo não era confiante o suficiente para esse tipo de coisa. Em vez disso, ele lembra de algo.

> _ Kyungsoo: Ei, Jongin… Por que as primeiras fotos do seu perfil parecem tão... sérias? Não combinam com o seu jeito.  _

Kyungsoo adora trocar mensagens. Ele teria muito mais dificuldade em usar palavras e frases tão complicadas em voz alta.

> _ Jongin: oh, hum... _
> 
> _ Jongin: meu amigo me fez colocar porque disse que me faz parecer sofisticado e lembra um vampiro “de verdade” _

Kyungsoo sente como se ele tivesse ficado chateado. Parecia haver amargura e uma história por trás da explicação na mensagem de Jongin. Sem mencionar que não havia um único emoji. Mas Kyungsoo não quer que a conversa termine tão rápido, então ele envia:

> _ Kyungsoo: Bem, estou feliz que você tenha postado a última foto. É tão fofa!  _

Isso parece animar Jongin novamente; ele está de volta com o seu emoticon apaixonado. É evidente que Jongin ama seu cachorro.

Surpreendentemente, trocar mensagens com o Kim se mostra fácil. Kyungsoo nunca fica sem coisas para dizer e nem o vampiro.

Kyungsoo aprende muito sobre Jongin nas semanas seguintes e fica surpreso com o quão gentil o vampiro é. Ele fica com raiva de si mesmo quando percebe que o estava estereotipando antes, quase um prejulgamento — algo que Kyungsoo odeia quando fazem consigo.

Jongin também aprende muito sobre Kyungsoo, embora ele ainda esconda várias coisas. Ele não diz ao Kim que conversar com estranhos é seu pior pesadelo ou que a verdadeira razão pela qual ele gosta do inverno é porque é mais fácil esconder suas cicatrizes e pontos. Apesar de Kyungsoo nunca ter tido um relacionamento adequado, ele vivenciou muitos encontros, mas nenhum deles fora tão fácil de conversar quanto Jongin estava sendo.

E, bem, era inevitável que uma hora ele pedisse para se encontrarem.

🧠

“Você tem alguma comida boa aqui?” Chanyeol coloca a cabeça para fora da geladeira que está vasculhando. Kyungsoo está sentado no sofá, ao lado de Sehun. Ele fica trocando de canal aleatoriamente, enquanto o Do está colado ao seu telefone. Jongin está mandando uma mensagem engraçada sobre seu dia no trabalho.

“Ei, Kyungsoo, eu posso comer essa Pringles?” a voz de Chanyeol está abafada, tendo se movido para invadir a despensa. Kyungsoo grunhe, não prestando muita atenção. Chanyeol toma isso como um sim e se junta a eles, sentando-se do outro lado de Sehun. Ele enche a boca com um punhado de batatas. “O que estamos assistindo?”

“Nada” Sehun responde, parecendo entediado. Ele limpa algumas das migalhas da boca de Chanyeol com a manga do suéter. “Kyungsoo tá sorrindo para o telefone há uns 20 minutos.”

Com isso, Kyungsoo levanta a cabeça, pego no flagra. Ele nega furiosamente.

“Eu acho que ele conheceu alguém no MonsterMeet, vi as mensagens em seu celular quando ele o desbloqueou mais cedo.” Kyungsoo fuzila Sehun com o olhar por traí-lo. Sehun apenas dá de ombros. “É isso, não é?”

Kyungsoo suspira em derrota. Não é como se ele pudesse esconder isso deles por muito tempo. Então seu telefone vibra com outra mensagem de Jongin. É só um simples “ _falo com você depois!_ _Eu_ _espero que o resto do seu dia seja bom”_ , junto com quatro emojis diferentes, mas ainda assim Kyungsoo está sorrindo como um idiota.

“E então? Com quem você está trocando mensagens?” Kyungsoo desvia os olhos de seu telefone para encontrar os amigos lhe encarando.

“Ninguém,” ele responde. Kyungsoo bloqueia seu telefone e tenta colocá-lo de volta no bolso, mas Chanyeol é mais rápido. Ele o pega com suas mãos gordurosas enquanto Sehun prende Kyungsoo para impedi-lo de reagir. Kyungsoo sorri. O telefone dele é protegido por senha. O Do mostra a língua para Chanyeol quando ele tenta e não consegue desbloquear.

“Tente o aniversário dele” Sehun sugere, e Kyungsoo murcha quando a múmia finalmente consegue desbloquear a tela. Ele realmente precisa de uma nova senha.

“Ei, ‘ninguém’ é muito fofo,” diz Chanyeol. Ele encontrou o nome do contato de Jongin e começou a examinar as fotos.

Sehun zomba, roubando o telefone das mãos do namorado. “Ele não pode ser tão fofo quanto- oh, sim, você está certo. Ele é.”

“Eu estou sempre certo,” diz Chanyeol, pegando o telefone de volta. Ele sai das fotos e começa a percorrer a conversa. Kyungsoo silenciosamente lamenta por seu telefone estar coberto de gordura e enterra o rosto em sua gola alta, esperando que eles não leiam nada muito embaraçoso.

“Kyungsoo…”

“O quê?”

“Há quanto tempo vocês estão conversando?”

“Há umas três semanas,” Kyungsoo responde, tirando a cabeça do suéter. “Por quê?” Chanyeol está olhando para ele com uma expressão triste, quase beirando à decepção. Apesar de perguntar, Kyungsoo já sabe o que ele vai dizer.

“Cara, ele convidou você para sair mais de cinco vezes! Por que está ignorando ele?” Sehun interrompe. Ele está descansando o queixo em Chanyeol e lendo por cima do ombro dele. “Ow-Ei!” o Oh reclama quando o namorado lhe dá uma cotovelada na costela. Eles têm uma discussão silenciosa com os olhos, mas Kyungsoo sabe que Chanyeol vai dizer a mesma coisa, só que com um pouco mais de tato.

“Eu vou fazer um chá,” surpreendentemente Sehun diz, em uma compreensão emocional. Assim que ele vai para a cozinha, Chanyeol puxa Kyungsoo para mais perto.

“Estou nervoso,” murmura Kyungsoo.

“Eu sei, mas você parece gostar de conversar com ele. Você tem que pelo menos contar o motivo de não ir.” Chanyeol bagunça seu cabelo. “E se ele tem algo a dizer, mande-o para mim. Eu vou lhe ensinar uma lição.”

Chanyeol franze o cenho e rosna, arrancando uma risada de Kyungsoo. Ele se lembra da época da terceira série, quando Kyungsoo confessou sua paixão por Jongdae por meio de um desses bilhetes clichês “você gosta de mim: sim ou não?”. Jongdae circulou, sublinhou e destacou  _ não _ , o que o Do achou um pouco exagerado.

Chanyeol encontrou o amigo chorando durante o intervalo e prometeu se vingar de Jongdae por ferir os sentimentos de Kyungsoo. O pequeno até hoje não sabe o que o Park fez com o outro quando o encurralou no banheiro mais tarde naquele dia, mas Jongdae tinha gritado como o  _ banshee  _ que ele era e Chanyeol tinha conseguido uma semana de detenção. Ele ainda afirma que tudo o que fez foi amarrar o Kim com suas ataduras e ameaçar quebrar seus  _ action figures _ do Rescue Heroes. Kyungsoo era agradecido do mesmo jeito. Chanyeol sempre esteve lá para ele depois de uma decepção amorosa.

Seria pedir demais e esperar que não precisasse de ajuda dessa vez? Kyungsoo sabe que ele deve a Jongin uma resposta concreta em vez de evitá-lo. Mas, só por essa noite, ele se permitiria ser consolado por seus melhores amigos.

🧠

Faz uma semana desde que Kyungsoo decidiu que ele ia contar a verdade a Jongin, mas ele estava achando difícil encontrar as palavras certas. Como você, casualmente, diz a alguém que prefere não encontrá-lo agora porque é feio e tem medo de parecer ridículo? Além disso, Jongin não perguntou mais e Kyungsoo acha que ele pode ter estragado tudo.

Ele decide que, se vai ficar triste, o mínimo a se fazer é dar uma festa de autopiedade para si mesmo. Por isso, decide ir ao supermercado para ver se tem algo que possa animá-lo.

Deve ser o dia de sorte de Kyungsoo, porque quando ele finalmente faz o seu caminho para o refrigerador de cérebros, ele nota um sinal vermelho anunciando uma promoção de 2 pelo preço de 1. Animadamente, Kyungsoo começa a encher seu carrinho. Ele nem percebe uma presença ao seu lado até que a outra parte alcance o mesmo pacote que ele e acabe chegando lá primeiro.

“Oh, peço desculpas, você pode pegar.” O dono da voz abre mão do pacote de cérebros frescos; Kyungsoo o observa retirar a mão e olha para cima, apenas para ser recebido pelos olhos arregalados do mesmo vampiro com quem ele esteve falando online nas últimas semanas. “Kyungsoo?! Oh meu Deus, eu espero que seja você, porque você só tem uma foto. Me desculpe se não for, eu não quis incomodar você.”

Kyungsoo está tão surpreso que ele quase não percebe o ligeiro balbuciar quando Jongin pronuncia seus “S’s” de forma confusa. Ele não teve tempo de preparar uma resposta, então tudo o que sai é um confuso “Mmpfh”, que pode passar vagamente como uma concordância à pergunta de Jongin. O vampiro parece aliviado e ele sorri para mostrar presas que são um pouco grandes demais para sua boca.

“Tudo bem! Ouvi dizer que eles estavam tendo uma super promoção e tive que vir comprar comida para o Monggu. Mas, hum, você pode pegar se você quiser.” Kyungsoo ainda está olhando para Jongin, desejando que seu cérebro pense em uma resposta.

“Oi,” ele finalmente consegue falar, e quer chutar a si mesmo quando a expressão de Jongin cai. Ele é muito mais eloquente online. Então, em vez de dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele ergue o pacote de cérebros para Jongin. O vampiro parece hesitante, então Kyungsoo balança um pouco, pedindo para ele pegar.

“Obrigado, Kyungsoo,” diz Jongin, olhando para baixo timidamente e, com seu problema de fala, o zumbi finalmente percebe o “S” sendo puxado. Ele nota que Jongin coloca o cérebro em cima de todos os outros itens em seu carrinho, nem mesmo tentando escondê-los como ele faria. Kyungsoo está com inveja por ele nem parecer pensar duas vezes. Jongin não deve se importar com os olhares engraçados, mas Jongin é um vampiro bonito, e não um zumbi nojento.

Kyungsoo hesita, sem jeito, sem saber como proceder a partir daí. Felizmente, Jongin, que parece tão desajeitado quanto ele próprio, quebra o silêncio.

“Então, Kyungsoo, eu… eu sei que você disse que está muito ocupado, mas se você estiver livre agora, talvez queira ir para a minha casa? Podemos fazer o cérebro para o jantar, talvez? Hum, não como um encontro ou qualquer coisa do tipo, a menos que... a menos que você queira que seja um encontro... mas eu pensei, talvez, se você quiser… você pode conhecer o Monggu?” Jongin termina de maneira lamentável, coçando a nuca.

Kyungsoo quer ir, ele realmente quer, mas ele também está com medo de que ele fique quieto demais e diferente da sua versão que Jongin gostou online, então ele faz o melhor que pode para fugir da situação. Ele murmura algo sobre ter que encontrar Chanyeol e sobre ter deixado o fogão ligado, mas Jongin insiste e 20 minutos depois, após ambos terminarem suas compras, ele se encontra seguindo Jongin para sua casa.

🧠

A casa de Jongin não é nada que ele esperaria da casa de um vampiro, embora Kyungsoo suponha que ele deveria ter esperado isso, porque Jongin é diferente dos outros vampiros que ele conheceu. Jongin é realmente diferente de qualquer um que ele já conheceu antes. Em momento algum ele menciona a falta de habilidades de comunicação de Kyungsoo. E ele é grato, mas ainda está tentando ao máximo manter a conversa viva, porque ele percebe que Jongin precisa dessa motivação.

Kyungsoo observa Jongin percorrer sua casa graciosamente, colocando suas compras no balcão. Enquanto Jongin descarrega suas compras, o som de pequenas patas podem ser ouvidas na sala. Kyungsoo redireciona seu olhar de Jongin para ver o pequeno poodle zumbi fazendo o seu caminho diretamente para ele. Ele está perdendo tufos de pêlo e sua mandíbula está um pouco torta, mas seus pontos são perfeitos e aparados, nenhum de seus pêlos restantes está emaranhado. Kyungsoo não pode deixar de murmurar fofamente para a criatura.

“Ele já gosta de você!” Jongin parece alegre apesar de seu bebê ignorá-lo para pular na perna de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo olha para Jongin pedindo permissão e, então, pega Monggu em seus braços assim que o vampiro lhe dá um aceno encorajador. Monggu responde lambendo o lado do seu rosto e Kyungsoo é incapaz de se impedir de soltar uma pequena risadinha.

“Eu deveria alimentá-lo agora,” diz Jongin depois que os dois estão mais familiarizados. “Você pode querer colocá-lo no chão, ele faz muita bagunça.” Kyungsoo endurece por um momento antes de Jongin notar e rapidamente esclarecer: “Oh, quero dizer… Porque ele é um cachorro, não por causa do cérebro. Uma vez eu o alimentei com um pouco de manteiga de amendoim e tudo ficou em cima do meu tapete novo. Então agora ele só tem permissão para comer na cozinha.”

Kyungsoo acena, colocando Monggu para baixo. Monggu, que parece saber que é hora do jantar, dirige-se diretamente para a tigela e senta-se diante dela, esperando pacientemente.

“Quem é um bom menino?” Jongin murmura com uma voz mais aguda, rasgando a embalagem de plástico do cérebro. Assim que Kyungsoo percebe que Jongin está prestes a despejar todo o pacote cru, ele coloca o braço no de Jongin para detê-lo. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça furiosamente e as sobrancelhas de Jongin ficam adoravelmente confusas. “Mas, Kyungsoo, esse é o favorito dele.”

Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça novamente e estende as mãos. Jongin pisca para ele, ainda confuso, então Kyungsoo faz um movimento para agarrar o pacote. “Cozinhe-os.” Jongin apenas inclina a cabeça para o lado de uma forma que faz parecer que ele é o filhote ao invés de Monggu. Kyungsoo faz o melhor que pode para elaborar sua explicação. “É melhor cozido.”

Imediatamente, a expressão de Jongin morre, pensando em como ele tem sido um dono horrível para alimentar seu cachorro zumbi com cérebro cru. Monggu sempre engoliu tudo, como Jongin poderia saber? “Eu sou um péssimo dono? Monggu me odeia secretamente?”

“Cru é bom,” diz Kyungsoo, a fim de acalmar Jongin. “Cozido é melhor.” Jongin relaxa e finalmente solta o pacote. Kyungsoo o toma de suas mãos e se dirige ao fogão, só parando quando percebe que não sabe onde as panelas estão. “Posso?” pergunta ele, e Jongin se levanta do chão para ajudá-lo.

Uma vez que os cérebros estão seguramente chiando na panela e Jongin termina de correr ao redor da cozinha, satisfazendo as necessidades culinárias de Kyungsoo, ele se inclina contra o balcão, fazendo beicinho para o fogão.

Kyungsoo olha para baixo e para longe. “Sabe,” Jongin começa, “eu convidei você aqui para jantar e você está fazendo todo o trabalho.” Kyungsoo se volta para Jongin. O beicinho ainda está lá, mas desta vez é direcionado a Kyungsoo, que encolhe os ombros como se dissesse um “não é nada demais”.

“Estou feliz que você tenha decidido vir,” Jongin continua, cutucando timidamente o braço de Kyungsoo. “Eu pensei que você poderia estar me evitando.” Kyungsoo engole em seco e desvia o olhar novamente. Ele dá outra agitada no cérebro, observando o óleo estalar e chiar ao redor deles, e tenta não pensar em como ele estava fazendo exatamente isso.

Quando os cérebros terminam de cozinhar e Jongin termina de murmurar o quão rápido Monggu devorou a refeição habilmente cozida, Kyungsoo se senta timidamente na mesa com seu próprio prato de cérebro.

“Ele até lambeu o prato! Eu acho que ele quer mais!” Jongin está rindo, observando como Monggu está parado aos pés de Kyungsoo e olhando para ele com expectativa. Ele pega um pacote de sangue O+ da geladeira e adiciona ao liquidificador junto ao gelo que ele já tinha colocado, ligando-o. Kyungsoo ainda pode ouvir o riso ocasional sobre o zumbido alto do liquidificador. Quando ele termina, Jongin se senta ao seu lado e começa a beber seu suco de sangue com um canudo.

Tudo fica quieto por alguns momentos  — apenas o tilintar do garfo contra o prato e as sugadas do canudo  — antes que Jongin rompa o silêncio.

“Kyungsoo?”  _ Kyungzoo _ . Ele não pode evitar se sentir aquecido pela ligeira pronúncia diferente. “Posso experimentar um pouco?” Kyungsoo interrompe seus movimentos sem saber o que fazer. Ninguém nunca quis compartilhar antes. Mas Jongin olha para ele com um sorriso, um pouco curioso. Suas presas são apenas um pouco grandes demais para a boca, observa Kyungsoo, e ele oferece um pedaço em seu garfo.

Jongin o surpreende dando uma mordida diretamente no talher. Kyungsoo esperava que ele pegasse o garfo primeiro. Quase instantaneamente, no entanto, o rosto de Jongin se contorce em uma careta e Kyungsoo sente seu coração afundar. O vampiro mastiga lentamente, sua expressão nunca mudando, e engole com um gole audível.

Ele espera. Ele aguarda os comentários dizendo que ele é feio e nojento. Ele espera ouvir que os zumbis são repugnantes e que Jongin não pode acreditar que ele tenha sequer pensado em namorar um. Ele espera por tudo isso porque é o que geralmente acontece. Mas, em vez disso, Jongin encolhe os ombros e diz: “Hmm, acho que pensei que teria mais gosto de sangue”. E volta a chupar a sua vitamina de O+.

Kyungsoo está confuso. “Você não está enojado?”

Jongin o observa enquanto ele tenta tirar as gotas finais da sua vitamina, suas bochechas ainda cheias. Suas sobrancelhas sobem em surpresa e o vampiro engole o que ele tem com um gole. “Enojado? Eu, bem, não era o meu favorito, mas, quero dizer, se você gosta disso... Sangue é meio nojento do ponto de vista de um estranho, você não acha? Eu não tenho nenhum direito de julgar.”

Kyungsoo sente cócegas no peito, a afeição se espalhando por seu corpo e aquecendo-o. Ele abaixa a cabeça, os lábios se contorcendo enquanto um sorriso ameaça se formar.   
  


🧠

Eles encerram a noite depois de assistir a alguns programas de reality show ruins. Monggu está aconchegado no colo de Kyungsoo. Ele odeia ter de movê-lo, mas Kyungsoo trabalha de manhã e Jongin também.

“Foi muito bom conhecer você,” Jongin diz depois de andar com Kyungsoo até a porta. “Pessoalmente, quero dizer.”

Kyungsoo acena numa concordância sincera. Conhecer Jongin em pessoa fez com que ele desejasse ter feito isso muito antes. Ele quer dizer alguma coisa; algo que faça Jongin saber que ele gostou dele e que se divertiu. Kyungsoo sempre teve dificuldade em conversar. Ele espera que haja uma próxima vez. Ele realmente quer que haja uma próxima vez.

Tudo acontece em um borrão. Kyungsoo se vira para dizer boa noite ao mesmo tempo em que Jongin se inclina. Seus lábios se conectam com o canto da boca de Kyungsoo, não mais do que um encostar de lábios. Jongin se afasta apressadamente, tendo perdido seu propósito inicial.

“Hum, isso era... era pra ter sido…” O sorriso de Jongin é tímido e envergonhado, o lábio superior enrolado sobre suas presas. “Boa noite.”

A mão de Kyungsoo vai imediatamente para o local, sua boca se abrindo ligeiramente em choque. Ele abaixa a cabeça e murmura um rápido “Boa noite”. Ele sai, e Jongin fecha a porta suavemente atrás dele.

Ele espera até que ele esteja na esquina para se permitir abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

🧠

A dúvida se instala mais tarde naquela noite. Kyungsoo deita na cama para pensar. Ele pensa mais do que deveria, na verdade. Jongin é doce e paciente, mas e se Kyungsoo não for suficiente? E se ele não falasse o suficiente, ou sorrisse o suficiente, ou satisfizesse qualquer uma das expectativas de Jongin? É muito mais fácil falar online.

O pensamento o atormenta pelos próximos dias. Sua ansiedade piorou por não receber notícias de Jongin. Não que ele tenha dito alguma coisa também. Assim que a sexta-feira se aproxima, ele está tão cheio de paranoias em sua cabeça que ele precisa falar com alguém.

🧠

Após o terceiro baque alto, uma mão grande aparece sob a testa de Kyungsoo para impedi-lo de continuar a batê-la repetidamente contra a mesa.

“Quer me dizer o que está errado?” Chanyeol se posiciona do outro lado da mesa de Kyungsoo, envolto em ataduras e esfregando os olhos. Kyungsoo veio sem qualquer aviso, mal dando tempo à múmia para se recompor depois de ser rudemente despertada de sua soneca.

“São quatro da tarde,” Kyungsoo bufa para o amigo que está bocejando.

“Você está evitando a pergunta,” Chanyeol diz. “E eu tenho permissão para tirar sonecas em minha própria casa, obrigado.”

Kyungsoo olha fixamente para o chão. “Eu gosto dele.”

“Isso é um problema?” Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros. Chanyeol estreita os olhos. “Ele disse alguma coisa?”

Kyungsoo geme de frustração. Esse é o problema, não é? Jongin nunca disse nada para fazer Kyungsoo sentir que ele era inferior por ser um zumbi. Mas e se ele só estivesse sendo educado? Jongin não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que seria rude cara a cara.

“É tão impossível assim que ele esteja sendo sincero?” Kyungsoo tinha mandado uma mensagem para Chanyeol sobre seu encontro improvisado assim que ele chegou em casa naquela noite. Agora, Chanyeol já estava craque em interpretar os silêncios de Kyungsoo.

“Eles nunca são,” Kyungsoo resmunga. Ele aprendeu a não ter esperanças ao longo do tempo, e ele sente que deveria ser extremamente cuidadoso dessa vez, especialmente depois de Minseok. Isso provou ser um desastre para o seu coração. Algo sobre Jongin, porém, está fazendo-o se sentir balançado.

Lágrimas despontam em seus olhos antes que Kyungsoo possa pará-las. A dor aguda da humilhação retorna quando Kyungsoo pensa nos outros. Minseok só tinha sido o mais recente a terminar com ele por ser um zumbi.

Algo macio toca o canto do seu olho. Kyungsoo olha para cima para ver Chanyeol usando suas ataduras para secar os olhos do zumbi.

“Obrigado, Yeol.”

Chanyeol sorri, mostrando muitos dentes, fazendo com que suas ataduras caiam sobre os olhos novamente. Kyungsoo ri.

“Por que eu não ajudo você a marcar um encontro?” Kyungsoo medita por um momento e então grunhe em afirmação. Ele entrega seu celular, porque agora ele pode aproveitar a ajuda. “Que tal,  _ ‘Ei, Jongin, eu realmente gostei da outra noite, talvez possamos sair para jantar e assistir um filme algum dia?’” _

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalam como bolas de pingue-pongue. “Não mande isso!”

“Hã? Por que não?”

“Eu não posso.”

“Então você só quer ir jantar?” Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. “O filme, então?” Kyungsoo balança a cabeça novamente, de modo mais agressivo. “Kyungsoo, estou apenas tentando ajudar.”

“Não fora.” Kyungsoo finalmente consegue soltar. Suas habilidades de elocução ficam piores quando ele está frustrado.

“Ok, pronto.” Chanyeol entrega a Kyungsoo seu telefone de volta. “Relaxa, eu só o convidei para jantar na sua casa,” ele diz enquanto Kyungsoo se esforça para ver a mensagem que a múmia acabou de enviar.

Kyungsoo relaxa. Esse é um plano muito melhor. Ele pode ter um encontro em casa. Menos pressão e sem olhares.

“Mais uma coisa,” diz Kyungsoo, assim que seu telefone se ilumina com uma resposta de Jongin. É uma confirmação para o encontro, junto com cerca de 7 emojis diferentes de coração. Ele encontra os olhos curiosos de Chanyeol rapidamente, e então desvia o olhar, envergonhado. “Ele me beijou.”

Sehun não está mentindo quando diz às pessoas que Chanyeol é um perigo para si mesmo, assim como para todos ao seu redor. Assim que processa as palavras de Kyungsoo, ele está fora de sua cadeira e tropeçando em si mesmo de tanta excitação, de pé para abraçar seu melhor amigo. Kyungsoo quase cai da cadeira.

“Quero saber todos os detalhes,” diz ele quando finalmente o solta, e Kyungsoo pode enfim respirar novamente. O zumbi o encara com um olhar penetrante. “Ok, tudo bem. Sem detalhes. Mas posso contar pro Sehun?”

A múmia já está tirando o celular para enviar mensagens ao namorado. Então Kyungsoo grunhe um ‘sim’ porque ele sabe que Chanyeol dirá a Sehun de qualquer maneira. Ele realmente deve isso a eles, de qualquer forma.

🧠

Eles acabaram concordando em marcar o encontro para a noite seguinte. Jongin viria em torno de 7 horas para o jantar e Kyungsoo poderia fazer o discurso que ele preparou durante toda a manhã para contar sobre seus sentimentos e também dizer como ele é ruim em se comunicar.

Kyungsoo verifica seus pontos de sutura no espelho. O da articulação do ombro esquerdo está se desgastando um pouco, mas assim que ele se move para pegar seu kit de costura, a campainha toca. Não há tempo para consertá-lo, então Kyungsoo decide que ele vai apenas colocar uma jaqueta por agora e costurá-lo depois que Jongin for embora.

Jongin está bem bonito hoje à noite. Seu cabelo prateado está estilizado e ele está usando uma jaqueta preta com botões de latão abotoada até o pescoço. Ele parece muito com a imagem do vampiro real que Kyungsoo esperava quando ele viu seu perfil do MonsterMeet pela primeira vez. Na verdade, parece que ele saiu direto das fotos que seu amigo o obrigou a acrescentar. Ele perde o equilíbrio, porque assim que Kyungsoo o leva para dentro, Jongin está sorrindo de modo tímido e mexendo nervosamente na bainha de sua jaqueta. Esse se parece mais com o Jongin que Kyungsoo gosta. O vampiro com língua presa que usa suéteres e mima seu cachorro zumbi.

Ele leva Jongin até a mesa onde ele já preparou tudo, incluindo um litro do mesmo tipo de sangue que ele tinha visto o vampiro bebendo no outro dia. Isso o deixa encantado, e ele animadamente oferece um pouco para Kyungsoo. O zumbi recusa educadamente, tendo experimentado um gostinho antes e decidido que não era para ele.

Jongin encolhe os ombros. “Você é que sai perdendo. Isso aqui é muito melhor do que cérebros,” diz ele, mas há um brilho em seus olhos que diz a Kyungsoo que ele está apenas tentando aliviar o clima. O zumbi ficou tenso a noite toda, esperando que ele não parecesse indiferente ou entediado.

O jantar, na verdade, vai muito bem, apesar de Kyungsoo ainda não ter tido coragem para fazer seu discurso, e Jongin não parece se importar com a falta de respostas. De fato, o jantar está indo tão bem que, claro, algo tinha que estragar tudo.

Quando eles terminam de comer, Kyungsoo se levanta para limpar a mesa. Jongin quer ajudar, então ele fica para ajudá-lo. É um acidente, é claro; Jongin tropeça no azulejo um pouco irregular do piso, respingando sangue na parte da frente da jaqueta de Kyungsoo.

“Oh não, sinto muito, Kyungsoo. Eu não queria... sinto muito.” Jongin está agitado. Ele pega um guardanapo e começa a enxugar a mancha. Kyungsoo é apenas grato que o sangue não pegou em sua camisa branca.

“Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe.” Kyungsoo o tranquiliza, gentilmente arrancando os dedos do vampiro de sua jaqueta para que ele possa tirá-la. Ele a desliza pelo braço direito de modo suave, mas algo fica agarrado no esquerdo, então ele puxa um pouco até a jaqueta se soltar. Infelizmente, não é apenas isso que se solta. Kyungsoo havia se esquecido dos pontos desgastados. Ele sente um nó no estômago.

Seu braço está pendurado por um fio, Kyungsoo finalmente conseguindo livrá-lo da jaqueta. Ele está constrangido. O zumbi agarra o braço ao peito e tenta regular sua respiração. Tudo o que ele precisa é chorar.

Jongin está olhando para o braço, os olhos arregalados, e Kyungsoo sabe que é o fim. Essa vai ser a última gota. Jongin está testemunhando ele caindo aos pedaços e ele vai dizer—

“Você tem um kit de costura?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso.  _ Cadáver,  _ talvez.  _ Morto, apodrecendo, decadente. _ Qualquer um desses. Mas Jongin está mordendo o lábio como se estivesse com medo de que Kyungsoo grite com ele, então tudo que Kyungsoo consegue fazer é ficar perplexo. “Sim. Meu quarto.”

“Ótimo, eu já volto.” Ele corre na direção que Kyungsoo apontou. Graças a Deus, Kyungsoo sempre mantém tudo organizado.

Ele volta e pede para Kyungsoo se juntar a ele no sofá, sentado de lado para se concentrar em seu braço. Jongin trabalha rapidamente, endireitando as juntas para que elas fiquem alinhadas.

“Eu costuro o Monggu o tempo todo!” Jongin exclama orgulhosamente. “Eu até faço suéteres para o inverno para que ele possa ficar quentinho e confortável. Eu vou te mostrar algum dia.” Kyungsoo gostaria muito de ver isso. Ele tem certeza de que é adorável. Ele está abrindo a boca para dizer algo a ele quando Jongin fala novamente.

“Eu costumava ser provocado pela minha língua presa,” Jongin começa. Kyungsoo vira a cabeça para olhar para ele, mas ele está olhando diretamente para o topo da cabeça prateada de Jongin. “Quando eu era pequeno e minhas presas cresciam, elas pareciam tão grandes e estranhas na minha boca. As outras crianças riram de mim e disseram que eu parecia idiota.” Ele costura e amarra o último fio, prendendo-o. Os pontos estão limpos e ordenados. Kyungsoo está impressionado. “Costumava me incomodar muito e eu realmente não tinha muitos amigos. Pra piorar, eu sou um vampiro, então os outros tinham medo de mim, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, eu nunca me encaixei com os outros vampiros. Para eles eu não era...  _ vampiresco  _ o suficiente.” Jongin solta uma risada amarga com sua palavra inventada.

“Eu não acho que você soa idiota.” A sentença é provavelmente a mais longa que Kyungsoo disse para Jongin em voz alta, mas o vampiro espera pacientemente que ele termine a frase. Jongin sorri e olha para baixo, para o seu trabalho manual. Ele corre os dedos pelos pontos para alisá-los.

“Eu superei isso,” diz ele, olhando para cima. “Eu ainda fico tímido às vezes, mas eu aprendi que é parte do que me faz quem eu sou.” Seu dedo se move da costura no braço de Kyungsoo para o ponto que percorre o comprimento de sua mandíbula. Kyungsoo congela, totalmente consciente da respiração que ele está segurando. “Não há nada de errado com o jeito que você é, Kyungsoo.”

Jongin está tão perto. Kyungsoo pode sentir sua respiração em sua bochecha. Seus olhos piscam para encontrar os de Kyungsoo, olhando-o por um longo e intenso momento. O ar ao redor deles parece mais denso.

“Água fria e sal.” Jongin diz tão suavemente que é quase um sussurro.

“Mmm?”

“Água fria e sal... para o sangue.”

Kyungsoo limpa a garganta, quebrando o clima. “Sim, obrigado.” Ele acena para Jongin. “E por isso também.” Ele balança o ombro para Jongin, que dá risada.

“É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Tecnicamente, a culpa foi minha.” Jongin fica de pé. “A gente devia terminar de limpar.”

“Espera!” Kyungsoo diz. “Eu quero dizer uma coisa.” Kyungsoo se preparou o dia todo e agora é a hora perfeita para contar a Jongin como ele se sente. Jongin se senta ao lado dele. “Eu quero te dizer que eu... que eu gosto de você.” Jongin parece querer dizer algo também, mas deixa Kyungsoo continuar. “É difícil para mim falar muito e sou muito mais legal online, mas se você for paciente comigo, então eu vou melhorar.” Paciência era apenas metade da batalha às vezes. Também não ajudava que Jongin fosse tão bonito. Sempre foi mais difícil conversar com pessoas bonitas. Especialmente quando as habilidades motoras de Kyungsoo já estavam trabalhando horas extras. Às vezes, olhando para Jongin, ele sentia como se estivesse olhando diretamente para o sol. Mas ele salvaria essa confissão para outro dia.

“Você é doce e ge-gentil, e seu cachorro é tão fofo.” Jongin sorri para o último elogio como se fosse sobre ele. “E eu realmente gosto de você. Eu estava com medo porque namorar nunca deu certo pra mim antes, então eu… eu…” A palavra estava presa na ponta da língua de Kyungsoo enquanto ele ficava mais frustrado tentando tirá-la.

Jongin pode sentir a frustração do zumbi, então ele coloca a mão no joelho de Kyungsoo. Isso parece confortá-lo; Kyungsoo fica grato. Enquanto os outros forneceriam a palavra para ele, Jongin parece entender que Kyungsoo precisa encontrar as palavras por si mesmo.

“Então, eu e-evitei você e não deveria.” Kyungsoo respira fundo. “Se você está disposto a me tolerar, então eu estava esperando que pudéssemos ficar juntos? Além disso, você é tão bonito que eu esqueço de respirar às vezes.” Ele definitivamente não queria dizer a última parte. Bem, você só vive uma vez.

Kyungsoo respira fundo novamente e exala alto. Ele está orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sua preparação realmente fez maravilhas, mesmo tendo tropeçado algumas vezes. Ele espera nervosamente por uma resposta para sua confissão.

O que ele recebe é Jongin quase o sufocando, com tamanha força com que o abraça. “Claro, Kyungsoo.” Ele sussurra. “Eu também gosto de você.”

🧠

“Eu realmente pareço bem?” Jongin pergunta pela enésima vez naquela noite. Eles estão a caminho do  _ The Witches Brew _ para conhecer os amigos de Kyungsoo. Jongin está nervoso, porque, por mais que ele diga que tenha se resolvido, ele ainda fica tímido em conhecer pessoas novas. “Meu colarinho está coçando.”

“Você está ótimo,” Kyungsoo diz, e seus olhos dizem para ele parar de brincar com isso. Jongin pega a dica e deixa cair a mão para o lado dele.

Eles estão namorando há cerca de dois meses agora. Ele sabe que é um pouco estranho, mas Kyungsoo não apresentou Jongin a seus amigos ainda, porque ele queria ter certeza. E, honestamente, levar Jongin para conhecer Chanyeol e Sehun parecia o mesmo que estar levando-o para conhecer seus pais. Eles eram certamente arrogantes e embaraçosos o suficiente para isso.

Kyungsoo tinha até mesmo expressado esse pensamento para Jongin (desde sua confissão, ele estava ficando muito melhor em falar com ele, uma vez que ficou claro que Jongin não iria rir dele ou ficar frustrado). Isso resultou em Jongin dizendo: “É bom finalmente conhecer a mamãe de Kyungsoo” para Chanyeol quando eles se sentaram em sua mesa.

Apenas Kyungsoo — e Jongin — riram, os outros quatro pares de olhos encarando-os com incredulidade. Quatro porque Sehun convidou seu amigo demônio, Zitao, e seu namorado feiticeiro super gostoso. Os dois estão sentados no canto, enrolados juntos e parecendo perigosos.

Kyungsoo não estava preparado para tantas pessoas, e isso o deixou nervoso. Ele tinha se preparado apenas para seus amigos mais íntimos. Chanyeol aproveita o momento embaraçoso para pedir algumas bebidas para os recém-chegados, o resto deles já tendo bebidas à sua frente. Zitao e seu namorado, Kris, estão compartilhando algo de uma grande taça que apenas Baekhyun poderia ter inventado. Kris franze as sobrancelhas enquanto Sehun e Zitao conversam animadamente.

Chanyeol retorna à cabine com uma cerveja para Kyungsoo e um  _ Bloody Mary _ para Jongin, e começa a perguntar a Jongin sobre seu cachorro — Kyungsoo informou seus melhores amigos sobre tópicos para conversar com o vampiro —, mas então a conversa de Sehun e Zitao termina e os olhos do demônio deslizam sobre Kyungsoo. Ele endurece, podendo sentir o olhar do outro passando por ele.

“Então, como um zumbi…” Zitao começa, o aperto de Jongin na cintura de Kyungsoo se contrai. “Seus membros já caíram e coisas assim?”

Jongin abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Kyungsoo coloca a mão em sua coxa para pará-lo. A questão ainda deixa Kyungsoo desconfortável, mas o olhar de Zitao parece curioso, então Kyungsoo decide responder.

“Às vezes.” Seus olhos seguem as gotas condensadas em seu copo.

“Doentio,” diz Zitao.

Fica silencioso por um tenso momento, e então Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e Sehun caem na gargalhada, confundindo os outros três na mesa. Foi a mesma coisa que Sehun disse quando Chanyeol os apresentou pela primeira vez. Com certeza, Chanyeol rapidamente o arrastou para provavelmente dar-lhe uma lição de etiqueta. Mas Kyungsoo sempre achou que isso não parecia doer tanto quando quem perguntou não estava visivelmente enojado.

O resto da noite passou com facilidade. Jongin soltou seu aperto sobre Kyungsoo quando ele decidiu que Zitao não era uma ameaça. Kris acabou por ser menos assustador do que parecia, e Baekhyun até veio se juntar a eles por um tempo.

Eventualmente, a noite passou bem rápido. Kyungsoo teve uma quantidade surpreendente de diversão por uma noite, que o forçou a conhecer duas novas pessoas. Chanyeol, Sehun e Jongin pareceram se dar bem também, o que agradou a Kyungsoo. Chanyeol até gargalhou com algumas piadas de Jongin — as quais Kyungsoo nem ao menos ria. Baekhyun há muito tempo retornara ao bar, ajudando o seu barman com as demandas da crescente multidão. Sehun estava se despedindo de Zitao e Kris, que se mostraram bem divertidos quando não estavam tentando parecer descolados. Jongin insistiu em pagar por todos eles, então ele saiu para o bar para liquidar a conta com Baekhyun, enquanto Chanyeol e Kyungsoo ficavam esperando na porta.

“Ele é bom para você.” Chanyeol aponta com a cabeça para Jongin no bar, que parece não saber como lidar com Baekhyun. “Eu aprovo, embora eu ainda não tenha desistido de chutar a bunda dele.” Kyungsoo sorri para o seu amigo. “Você sabe, apenas no caso de ele ter alguma ideia sobre não te tratar direito.”

Kyungsoo dá um soco no braço de Chanyeol e sorri com carinho para Jongin. O vampiro de alguma forma foi coagido a ver Baekhyun realizar um truque de mágica. São apenas truques de salão, nada como a verdadeira magia que Kyungsoo sabe que Baekhyun pode fazer, mas Jongin sorri e bate palmas deliciosamente do mesmo jeito.

“Eu vou sentir sua falta.”

“Huh? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.”

“Você já está deixando o ninho.” Ele enxuga lágrimas falsas de seus olhos. “Hunnie!” Chanyeol grita, agora que Sehun e Zitao se separaram, e o sereiano caminha em direção a eles. “Nosso bebê está todo crescido.”

“Sim, estamos todos tão orgulhosos.” Sehun é impassível, parecendo concordar apenas para agradar seu namorado. Mas Kyungsoo pode ver o puxão de seus lábios quando Chanyeol continua com seu lamento falso.

Jongin volta para eles então, indo imediatamente para o lado de Kyungsoo e olhando para Chanyeol com curiosidade.

“O que-”

“Não pergunte,” diz Kyungsoo. Ele puxa Jongin para longe deles antes que seus amigos possam dizer qualquer outra coisa. Eles realmente eram como pais embaraçosos. Jongin se vira para se despedir deles, contente em ser puxado por Kyungsoo, mas não querendo ser rude com seus amigos.

“Por que a pressa?” Sua pronúncia suaviza ao fim da palavra e Kyungsoo só quer puxá-lo para mais perto.

“Façam boas escolhas!” Chanyeol chama atrás deles.

“Usem proteção!” Sehun grita logo depois.

Kyungsoo acelera enquanto o riso estrondoso de Chanyeol ecoa na rua tranquila. Jongin solta uma gargalhada e segue atrás. Os amigos de Kyungsoo eram realmente demais da conta. Mas talvez ele peça a Jongin para ficar esta noite.

  
  


**[epílogo]**

“Lembre-se, Jongin, apenas um,” Kyungsoo lembra seu namorado quando eles entram no abrigo. O ar cheira levemente a cachorro molhado, mas isso é de se esperar de um abrigo de animais. Os pequenos sons se transformam instantaneamente em latidos, assim que a zeladora leva os dois para o quarto, cada animal querendo ser o sortudo a ser escolhido para uma casa.

“Nós temos as famílias padrão e gatos pretos para bruxaria e magia aqui. Há filhotes de lobo lá no canto. E se você olhar para o teto, nós temos uma pequena colônia de morcegos.” Ela olha para Jongin quando diz isso. “Algum animal que você esteja particularmente interessado?”

“Sim. Os cachorrinhos, por favor,” Jongin diz. Ela balança a cabeça e começa a conduzi-los para o canil, mas Jongin se distrai ao longo do caminho e vai até a esquina, onde há um canil menor com apenas dois animais.

“Não são cachorrinhos?” Jongin pergunta com uma carranca. “Por que eles estão aqui?”

“Sim, mas esses são os... ahn.. aqueles que têm dificuldade em serem adotados.”

Kyungsoo, que estava atrás, dá um passo à frente para dar uma olhada nos cães. Em um canto do canil, o maior está deitado — sem flutuar — no canto, dormindo. Sua pelagem fantasmagórica brilhando sob a luz fluorescente. O segundo é um esqueleto sem pele; apenas uma confusão de ossos e dentes. Ele senta no meio, mastigando a própria perna.

“O que os torna difíceis de adotar?” Kyungsoo pergunta à mulher. Jongin senta-se no chão em frente ao canil, tentando chamar a atenção do cão-esqueleto.

“Muitos preferem um animal mais fofo, assim como um que seja muito mais agradável aos olhos.” Kyungsoo sente um soco no estômago com isso. Ele examina a mulher, uma bruxa, se a varinha enfiada na parte de trás da saia dela serve de indicação, e percebe que ela está um pouco longe dele. Kyungsoo deixa para lá e se junta a Jongin, ainda ajoelhado no chão. Ele conseguiu capturar a atenção do filhote de esqueleto, bem como a do fantasma, que foi despertado pelos latidos animados do outro filhote. Ele flutua para ver sobre o que se trata toda a agitação.

O rosto de Jongin suaviza quando ele observa os dois filhotes na frente deles.

“Eles disseram a mesma coisa sobre Monggu também,” sussurra Jongin.

Kyungsoo sente uma pontada no coração ao pensar em Monggu ser indesejado. Desde que ele e Jongin começaram a namorar, ele passava muito mais tempo na casa dele. O pequeno filhote de zumbi adorava se enrolar ao lado de Kyungsoo; era o seu lugar favorito para dormir. Kyungsoo tinha pego os olhares invejosos que Jongin provavelmente não estava ciente de que estava dando. É por isso que ele finalmente sugeriu que eles adotassem um irmão para Monggu. Dessa forma ninguém ficaria de fora.

Eles são interrompidos quando a zeladora pigarreia para chamar a atenção de Kyungsoo e Jongin.

“Vocês têm certeza de que querem esses cães? Nós temos uma seleção muito melhor em-”

Kyungsoo se levanta abruptamente, cortando-a. “Nós queremos esses dois.”

Jongin olha para cima. O filhote de esqueleto morde seus dedos, tentando fazê-lo retomar a brincadeira. “Kyungsoo, tudo bem, só temos que pegar um.”

“Ambos. Nós queremos os dois.”

🧠

Mais tarde, quando eles chegam em casa, Kyungsoo não pode deixar de pensar em como ele é sortudo. Monggu corre até eles, curioso sobre os recém-chegados, e os animais saltam uns sobre os outros, se familiarizando.

Kyungsoo observa Jongin apresentar Monggu ao filhote de esqueleto, a quem ele chamou de Jjanggu. Jjangah, o filhote fantasma, está ocupado farejando o sofá.

Estar com Jongin deu a Kyungsoo uma nova coragem que ele não sabia que tinha. Jongin, que sempre foi tão rápido em garantir que ele não era feio. Jongin, que foi paciente com ele mesmo quando suas palavras não vieram. E ele, ele mesmo, era o único a tranquilizar Jongin muitas vezes quando ele ficava tímido sobre sua língua presa.

“Kyungsoo!”

“Mmm?”

“Você gostaria de vir comigo para a loja de tecidos amanhã? Eu tenho que pegar mais fio. Jjanggu não vai caber em nenhum dos suéteres antigos de Monggu e eu estou com medo que ele fique com muito frio.”

Kyungsoo olha para onde seu namorado está se aconchegando com dois filhotes e sorrindo docemente. “Claro.”

Ele iria a qualquer lugar desde que fosse com Jongin.

  
  


**[FIM]**

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou da fic? Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/readmeright)


End file.
